survivor_goikyfandomcom-20200213-history
Monte Cristo
Coverage In Episode 1, Monte Cristo was accepted into the triangle team. In Episode 2, the triangle team chose the name Shirarka. They placed third for the team name, and second for the shelter. They placed second overall. In Episode 4, Shirarka got last place because their shelter got obliterated and the whole shelter got… eaten, by Cursed Bubble. In Episode 5, Monte Cristo’s vote is unknown, and he got 1 vote. In Episode 6, Monte Cristo got 10 points with a cursed Tennis Ball (He called it Tennis Bowl), bringing Shirarka’s average to 8.3. Shirarka got first place in the challenge with an average of 8.33. In Episode 8, Shirarka got first place in the challenge with the Battle Kitchen. In Episode 10, Monte Cristo got 10th place and spotted 14 differences with a time of 16:55. Shirarka got first place with an average placement of 9.89. In Episode 12, Monte Cristo got 6th place, he died because of answering incorrectly, Rainbow Cube killed him, and he killed Cork. He also got the potato 7 times. Shirarka got third place. In Episode 13, Monte Cristo’s vote is Glass Shard, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 14, Monte Cristo gets +72 points. Shirarka gets second place with 8.38 average points. In Episode 16, Shirarka got a score of 3/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 8/10 for the milk, and a score of 8/10 for the butter. Shirarka got second with an average of 6.3/10. In Episode 18, Shirarka gets second place but is still up for elimination due to two teams being UFE in Episode 19. In Episode 19, Monte Cristo’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 19 Part 2, Monte Cristo was sent to the new team, Devarka. In Episode 20, Monte Cristo won the roast battle against OM Dice. Devarka won with a total win count of 6. In Episode 22, Monte Cristo chose Broomer from EEE and got a score of 3. Devarka lost with an average of 7. In Episode 23, Monte Cristo’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. He also wasted his vote pass on himself, he would’ve had 0 votes anyways if he didn’t use it. In Episode 24, Bauble and Monte Cristo teamed up and lost against Rainbow Cube and Triangle. Devarka lost with a score of 0. In Episode 25, Monte Cristo’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 26, Monte Cristo got a score of 7 redrawing Teardrop as a circle. Devarka won by a landslide with an average of 8.22 compared to Kupita’s score of 7.17. In Episode 28, Devarka lost the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Discord Status Symbol’s score of 11:01. In Episode 29, Monte Cristo’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 30, Monte Cristo got 1st place, keeping him safe. He won immunity until the merge, however, it was useless since Devarka won the challenge with an average of 7. In Episode 32, Devarka’s zombie survival team won against Kupita’s survival team. Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:Characters